The present invention is intended for furniture, kitchen cupboards etc. based on a furniture module, which furniture module has two vertical boards held together by two horizontal boards at respective ends of the vertical boards. Thus, the boards will form a module or carcass in the form of a rectangular frame. The modules could be placed side-by-side and/or on top of each other to form a larger unit. Normally, the modules are furnished with a back part. On the front of the modules doors may be placed. On the inside of the vertical boards, that is the sides facing each other, columns or vertical rows of openings are provided. Said openings are to receive fastening means for shelves, drawers, hinges etc.
For drilling a large number of holes in rows it is common to place a number of drills in some kind of frame. Thereby, a row of holes may be drilled simultaneously. It is today common to use a distance of 32 mm between the holes in respective row of openings of a cupboard etc. The distance of 32 mm is said to be due to the fact that when placing several drills close to one another it was once the minimal distance possible, depending on possible minimal sizes of gears for driving etc. For instance hinges used today are often adapted to the “standardized” distance of 32 mm. Therefore, openings of column of openings are normally separated by said distance of 32 mm.
The positions of the openings dictate the possible placements of fastening means for shelves, drawers, doors etc of furniture.
In order to facilitate for costumers to design furniture such as cupboards, shelves, etc. according to their specific needs and wishes, it is beneficial if different parts may be combined freely. It should function with drawers irrespectively if they have outer or inner fronts and with doors irrespectively if they have an inside or outside placement. A further advantage is to choose the outer dimensions of different furniture modules in a way that are easy to add up. To achieve this, it is important to match the distance between openings in columns of openings to the thickness of shelves to be received inside the modules, the height of fronts of drawers and the outer dimension of the modules.
If the dimensions of modules or carcasses placed on top of each other or side by side, is not even (a 00-dimension) the outer dimension of the total piece of furniture will also be uneven, making it harder to adapt other parts, such as doors or top shelves placed on several modules. The difficulty often lies in calculating uneven numbers. In the existing systems it is fairly common to have to add pieces of different sizes, in order to be able to have free placing and adaptation of shelves etc.
It is also beneficial when developing new pieces of furniture, and/or new parts to be received inside the furniture that fixed dimensions are chosen wisely. The person developing for instance a new drawer for a specific purpose will easily calculate the available volumes for such a new drawer.